


Zonko's Jerk Off ~Mystery of the Ultra Z Cup~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Occultic;Nine
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/M, Ghost Sex, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Possession, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Ryoka and Yuuta sneak into the school at night to investigate mysterious voices on the radio. However, it all turns out to be a ruse from the other Ryoka. She wanted to get the two of them alone so Yuuta and Ryoka could explore the greatest mystery in the series - those enormous breasts and all the fun things Ryoka can do with them.





	Zonko's Jerk Off ~Mystery of the Ultra Z Cup~

It was a minor occult mystery at the school. The Radio Club had said that, late at night, they found recordings from someone who wasn’t part of their membership. So Yuta and Ryoka decided to investigate. For Yuta, he could get away with this because, as a bit of a social outcast for his deeply vested interest in the occult, no one would notice him if he stayed around once the sun set.

Ryoka would have a much more difficult time sneaking in. She understood stealth fairly well, but kept loudly declaring what she was going to do. The other reason she was bad at stealth was because of her massive breasts. Her bras were the only ones in their size among her friends, and even when snugly held inside one, they still bounced with the force of gravity behind them. Yuta had often wondered what Ryoka’s nipples must look like, but even in her normal clothes, the curvature of her breasts provided him with more than enough to imagine.

“I can’t focus on picking the lock,” said Yuta, using the skeleton key he had gotten for cheap online.

“Why’s that?” asked Ryoka.

She was the reason why. Ryoka leaned over Yuta’s head. His short build, kneeling down, meant that his head came directly underneath her breasts. Ryoka didn’t even notice. At this level of closeness, he could almost smell her freshly washed bra and sweaty cleavage through the gaps in her clothes. Ryoka’s bust pushed against the fabric, leaving her chest squeezed in tight. There were plenty of gaps for the smell of her cleavage to leak through. Yuta should have enjoyed this situation, but he had other things to focus on.

“Maybe it’s not an error. Maybe it’s a spirit,” said Ryoka. “I deal with them all the time!”

“Yeah, but the radio club is never going to believe us,” said Yuta. “How much do those things weigh?”

“I’ve never thought about it,” said Ryoka.

“Success!” exclaimed Yuta.

They had broken through the lock, and entered into the radio room. Ryoka unbuttoned the top two buttons of her outfit, exposing her Grand Canyon cleavage. She had been storing her poya-gun inside her breasts. There was plenty of soft cushioning to protect it from harm. Ryoka flipped the switch on the underside.

“Getting it warmed up,” she said.

“You’re not kidding,” said Yuta.

Ryoka did not bother buttoning her clothes back up. The two of them waited in the empty silence of the radio room. If something moved on its own, or began to play without prompting, that would be the sign that there was a real occult presence. Nothing happened. Yuta flipped on the light switch, knowing that it might help even if it decreased the mystery of the room. The radio equipment hummed to life. Ryoka’s expression changed in an instant, going from excited to composed. She sat herself down in the chair located next to the main microphone.

Yuta backed away, bumping into the door. The heavy door swung backwards on its hinge, slamming shut with a loud sound and leaving Yuta and Ryoka inside the room. The door was not locked, but it suddenly felt more claustrophobic with only the two of them present. As the radio equipment began to hum, Ryoka looked at a neon sign hanging on the wall just above the music player.

“Neon,” she said. “What a familiar name. My mother’s name. Though it should not surprise you, who is aware of everything, that your friend is descended from Tesla. There are people these days who would use my father’s name in a way that spits on his legacy. That’s why I have to trust the Narusawa family.”

“Gamotan, this is a friend of mine. Her name’s Aveline,” said Ryoka, speaking in a completely different way. The lights on one of the radio machines had changed. Aveline was now possessing it, letting Ryoka’s mind be itself for a moment. “She’s been helping me out with things.”

“Being inside that body becomes disorienting after a while,” said Aveline’s voice. “A young lady shouldn’t be having back problems. I have no idea who in my father’s descendants gave her the gene for such a heavy chest.”

“That voice sounds familiar,” Yuta said. “Wait, Zonko? Ryoka, you’re Zonko? And you’re the ghost of the radio room?”

“Yes. I only asked you to go on this case because Ryoka wanted a moment alone with you. There are people who may be doing some drastic things soon. While you’re still alive, Ryoka wanted to get close to you in a way that someone as oblivious as yourself would never pick up on,” said Aveline.

“Wait, what?” asked Yuta.

Ryoka unbuttoned almost all the way down her shirt. She tossed aside her tie, and pulled open her clothes. She reached behind her back and unhooked her pink bra, letting it fall to the floor. Yuta could hardly believe what he saw before his eyes. Those Ultra Z-Cup Breasts (closer to an N cup, really) were spilling out of her clothes, clad in nothing but the air of the room. He could see every pore on her pink nipples, the tips standing fully erect. The instant Yuta saw Ryoka’s pair, his erection pushed against the edge of his pants. His energy, which until now had been dedicated to occult hunting, was now overcome with sexual lust.

“I’ve always known how much attention my boobs get,” said Ryoka. “They’re really big, but I’m proud of them. Gamotan, these boobs are yours only for tonight. If you want to touch or squeeze or suck Ryotas’ nipples, go ahead.” She took a deep whiff from her cleavage. “They’re nice and sweaty.”

Yuta had dropped his pants and underwear to his knees, and tossed them aside with Ryoka’s bra. His cock was average in size and thickness. There was nothing all that special about him compared to Ryoka’s oversized breasts. Yet she wanted him to play with them, with no hesitation. Stepping forward, Yuta reached out his shaking hand and grabbed the front of Ryoka’s right breast, squeezing it in his palm.

He could feel the softness and the weight of her chest. The pleasant slapping sound it made when he moved it in his hand made his cock throb. Everything about it, from the placement of her nipples to the color and the unique smell coming from her cleavage was unbelievably erotic. These breasts, even when giving into gravity and letting themselves rest upon Ryoka’s chest, were truly a godlike pair.

Yuta stretched out his other hand, squeezing both breasts once. His palm pushed in on Ryoka’s hard nipple. She moaned lightly as he massaged her breasts, moving them about and watching how her flesh changed shape in his hand. He couldn’t tell where the sweat from his hand and the sweat from her breasts began. Ryoka’s nipples were sensitive, so she reacted to the movements with louder, more erotic moans than he had anticipated.

“Don’t just rub them. Suck my nipples,” said Ryoka. “It’ll make me feel good.”

Yuta got down on his knees and wrapped his lips around Ryoka’s hard nipple. The pink point disappeared into his mouth with loud slurping sounds. His tongue flicked across her hard point, making Ryoka moan in delight. The gentle pleasures of her nipple being sucked and tugged by Yuta’s mouth traveled all the way down her body into her clit. The tiny point was becoming visible in her panties, along with a line of wetness. Ryoka’s breasts were so sensitive she could easily orgasm if they were played with enough.

He very lightly bit down on Ryoka’s nipples. She let out a yelp that was caught by the microphones, but not recorded into anything. Feedback from the microphone made her moan reverberate across the room, only turning her on more. Yuta pulled away from her nipple, moving onto the left breast while he continued pinching her right one, still wet with his saliva, between his fingers.

“Gamotan, are my boobs delicious?” asked Ryoka.

“Amazing!” said Yuta. “They’re so soft!”

“You’re sucking really hard,” said Ryoka. “Ryotas’ pussy is... I’m going to... ah!”

The front of Ryoka’s panties were covered with a quickly growing stain. Though only the teasing of her nipples, she had creamed her panties with a thin layer of love juice. The wet feeling in her underwear was making her uncomfortable. Ryoka pulled down her panties, lines of nectar trailing between her panties and her body, and exposed her pussy to the cold air of the radio room. The smell of her vulva mixed with her cleavage, only making the blood flow through Yuta’s cock even faster.

“I lightly came,” Ryoka said.

“I thought big boobs weren’t sensitive,” said Yuta.

“Ryotas has been playing with her nipples using the poya-gun,” said Ryoka. “It’s my favorite sex toy.”

Yuta had no idea that Ryoka was that perverted. To demonstrate, Ryoka reached for the gun after wiping away the drool on her nipples with her coat. The gun was set to its lowest amount of power, providing no more stimulation than a joy buzzer. Ryoka placed it between her cleavage, and ran her nipples up to the edge of the gun. She pressed down on the trigger, and a light electric shock flowed through her nipples. The gun dropped to the floor, while Ryoka’s nipples were still trembling.

“That feels so good...” said Ryoka, her voice shivering. “My nipples are so hard right now. It’s coming out! It’s coming out! Gamotan, you have to start sucking on my boobs again! Hurry!”

He smushed Ryoka’s breasts together, bringing both of her nipples close. He fit both of the engorged pink tips in his mouth at once, sucking hard. As he continued to suck, he felt something watery on his tongue. It was mildly sweet, with a sugary aftertaste that filled his nose. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something like this, but if it was coming out of Ryoka’s breasts, there was only one thing it could be.

“Breast milk?” asked Yuta.

“Ryotas played with her nipples so much that milk came out,” said Ryoka. “I’m not pregnant. I just like nipple play. My boobs are so big that I need someone to suck out all my milk! Gamotan, drink it for me!”

“It’s rare, but to think she’d induce lactation on her own,” said Aveline’s voice over the radio. “Ryoka, if you want to do more than let him play with you, perhaps I should take over. I bedded a man or two in my time.”

“Aveline, not now...” said Ryoka. “Not while I’m milking.”

The white drops of milk falling from Ryoka’s breasts began to flow faster, until small spurts of milk were coming into Yuta’s mouth almost faster than he could swallow them. The milk coming out of her breasts and Yuta’s tongue on her nipples made Ryoka reach her hand past her skirt, starting to play with her pussy as her breasts kept being sucked. Her hand went past her bush of brownish-blonde pubic hair, one of her fingers sliding into her wet lips with a naughty squishing sound.

“This is delicious!” said Yuta.

“You’re sucking like a baby,” said Ryoka. “But my nipples are buzzing. This is so good!”

Yuta pulled his mouth away at the last second. Ryoka was left on the edge of an orgasm, her hard clit throbbing between her fingers. Lines of milk ran down her nipples, covering her enormous breasts in a layer of white. It was slippery and slightly sticky, with more than enough room to hold a cock. Just as Ryoka was about to look for a towel, Aveline left the radio and went back to possessing her body. Ryoka spoke in her more composed tone of voice.

“You’ve been hard the entire time. Do you want to stick your cock between these soft, heavy breasts?” asked Aveline. “I’ll gladly do it for you.”

“I never thought Zonko would give me a boob job,” said Yuta. “I can go for it?”

“Give into your lust,” said Aveline.

Yuta’s cock and balls seemed to disappear into the endless, fleshy expanse of Ryoka’s chest. She squeezed her breasts together. The soft pressure closed in on both sides of his shaft, making Yuta’s cock start to throb in the valley. Ryoka could feel it, the blood pumping through him, and continued to jiggle her breasts around, kneading them in different ways to stimulate Yuta. He had never experienced anything like this.

“It’s soft, but it feels wet and warm,” said Yuta. “Is this what it’s like inside?”

“You can use my wet pussy once you’ve been satisfied with my breasts,” said Ryoka. “Even your balls are trapped between these soft, fleshy mountains. I love the look on your face.”

If Yuta could see himself in a mirror, he’d realize just how silly his O-face looked. Ryoka’s breasts were even bigger and softer than he had anticipated. He thought his cock had lost its sensitivity from masturbation, sometimes to thoughts of Ryoka, but the way she manipulated her breasts into hitting the most sensitive spots on his dick made him give into his primal urges, moaning and grunting as his cock was at the mercy of Ryoka’s heaving chest.

“I can feel it growing hot in my bosom,” said Ryoka. “Your tip is leaking. Does it feel good?”

“This feels too good!” said Yuta. “These soft, warm breasts! A wonder of the universe!”

“I can almost see the tip,” said Ryoka. She pushed her breasts further down Yuta’s length until his bright red cockhead was poking out from the valley of her cleavage. Ryoka bent down and kissed the tip, taking the precum that was leaking out onto her tongue. She opened her mouth and drooled into her breasts, providing some additional lubrication for her boob job. Her breasts were prone to chafing, and having that happen now would be the worst.

With her lips wrapped around the glans, her tongue going around the edges of the shaft, Yuta was overcome with pleasure. He felt his balls tightening up. It was as though his dick was going numb with pleasure. Ryoka’s warm, wet mouth and the pressure from her chest squeezing in on all sides was sensually powerful, overwhelming him with stimulation that he couldn’t take in all at once.

“Come whenever you want,” said Ryoka, her lips massaging his glans.

“I’m gonna cum! I love your gigantic boobs!” said Yuta. “Here it comes!’

Yuta’s orgasm was one of his most powerful. He sprayed a jet of sticky, salty white cum into Ryoka’s mouth. It flowed past her lips, glazing the tops of her breasts in a layer of sticky white. Ryoka swallowed the first load that had gone into her mouth, and pulled away, letting Yuta’s dick continue to spurt over her boobs. The bottom half of her breasts were covered in her own milk, and the top half in Yuta’s semen. When mixed with the sweat in her cleavage, the smell being created from her breasts was ridiculously erotic. One sniff of it was enough to make him regain his erection a scant few seconds after it had gone limp, retreating back into the warmth of Ryoka’s chest.

“You can take back over from here,” said Aveline, leaving Ryoka’s body back in her own control.

“Gamotan, this is your semen?” asked Ryoka. “It’s so sticky. And tasty. My tummy feels warm. I want it to feel even warmer.”

Yuta sat down in the chair. He could still feel the lingering warmth from Ryoka’s bubble butt in the chair. His cock was pointing straight up towards the ceiling. Ryoka tossed aside her skirt, freeing up her lower body. Her pussy was wet, and with every move she make, her breasts continued swaying about, sending drops of milk and Yuta’s semen flying onto the floor. Milk continued to drip from her nipples, now joining the dripping of her pussy. Ryoka gave a knowing smile.

“Gamotan, you’re no longer gonna be a virgin!” said Ryoka.

“Wait, really?” asked Yuta.

“Ryotas is going to take it! Put it in me! You can play with my boobs while we have sex, if you want,” she said.

“Let’s go!” said Yuta.

Ryoka lowered her pussy onto his dick, pushing their laps together. Yuta hugged her back, briefly getting a feel of Ryoka’s plush ass before moving behind her breasts. He pushed her forward, sending his face directly into the valley of Ryoka’s cleavage. He didn’t care that they were covered in semen and milk. To have his vision obscured, and his nostrils filled, with the scent of Ryoka’s breasts had been a lifelong dream of his ever since he met her. To think she’d reciprocate.

He almost didn’t notice that his cock was buried inside Ryoka’s pussy, eagerly swallowed up by her labia. It was warm and wet inside her, her folds tightening around his member. With the heavy weight of her breasts, Ryoka had some difficulty moving while she was on top of him. Yuta would need to do it himself. He thrust his waist upward, moving deep into Ryoka’s pussy before starting a piston-like motion.

“How does Ryotas’ pussy feel?” asked Ryoka.

“Not as good as your boobs, but it’s really good!” said Yuta. “It’s so wet and warm! It wants to rub against my dick!”

“Yay!’ said Ryoka. “Ryotas loves your dick, too! It fits inside me really snugly.”

“I can only hear the sounds you’re making, but it’s rather lewd,” said Aveline. “Don’t worry, act like I’m not here.”

Yuta reached his head down, sucking on Ryoka’s nipples as he continued to thrust inside her. With every little twist of her teats, Ryoka’s pussy tightened around him even further. Spurts of milk continued to flow into his mouth, keeping his dick throbbing. Ryoka’s breasts bounced, nearly hitting the underside of his chin at times. The two of them moaned and grunted, capturing their lovemaking on the radio tapes. Aveline would later erase these to prevent the school from finding out, but a few staticy signs of it would remain.

“Gamotan! Gamotan! I love sex! I feel so good!” said Ryoka.

“I’m gonna cum inside you! I can’t pull out! You’re too heavy!” said Yuta.

“It’s okay! Give me your yogurt!” said Ryoka.

Yuta buried his head inside Ryoka’s cleavage. His balls grew tight, and a second splattering of cum coated the insides of Ryoka’s pussy. The warm feeling in her stomach grew. She stayed on top of him on the chair for as long as possible, until his dick had gone completely limp. Ryoka and Yuta wiped off and put their clothes back on. Yuta wanted to go find some air freshener, to hope that the radio club wouldn’t know what they had been doing in here. On their way out the door, still basking in the afterglow of sex, Yuta turned back to face Ryoka.

“What bad things did you say were going to happen to me?” he asked.

“Aveline knows that, I don’t,” said Ryoka. “Don’t worry that you came inside me. It’s a safe day, and my family has morning after pills back at the hospital.”

“I hope it’s nothing serious-” said Yuta, his sentence getting abruptly cut off.

There is a known phenomenon that walking through a doorway causes one to forget why they had left the room in the first place. Though Yuta most likely forgot everything except that he needed to spray air freshener in the room because Ryoka had smacked him on the head. He was bending down to tie a loose shoelace, when Ryoka, in her excitement, smacked him on the back of the head with the inertia and blunt force of her bust. Even under two or three layers of fabric, the weight and mass of her bosom was not soft when in motion.

“Right, air freshener,” said Yuta. “I feel like there was something else I’m forgetting. Einstein?”

“Te-s-la,” said Ryoka impertinently.

“Oh, right. There’s lots of mysteries surrounding him,” said Yuta. “Though I don’t see how...”

As they left the building, Ryoka talked to Aveline inside her head.

“Thanks. I’m glad I was able to confess my feelings while he was still alive. Sex is fun!” said Ryoka inside her head.

“A bust like that may be the greatest mystery to be solved,” said Aveline. “Cherish the time with him while you still have it. Though I don’t know if you’ll even notice that he’s gone. Spirit mediums have different relationships with the living and the dead.”

Ryoka continued to happily bounce along, following Yuta as she went. None of this would be going on the blog except for the initial mystery. That was for the best. There was a time and place for everything, and Aveline’s time had not come just yet.


End file.
